Things Happen
by speedmonkey
Summary: Two csi's find that they have feeling's for eachother. But could it be to late? SC My first Fic at this site!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. But i wish i did. Ok i must confess i have never been an S/C lover i was always more of an E/C lover but i read some of the S/C stories and i was like wow im a changed women. Anyway this is my first fan fic at this site. enjoy. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Pairings: Calleigh and Speed

Things Happen

It was a warm and sunny day in Miami and the Miami Dade Crime Lab was up to its usual business. Calleigh in Ballistics, Tim in the Trace Lab, Eric in the water, Alexx in the Autopsy room, Horatio in his office. It was just the usual day. But this day would turn out to be much, much more for two CSI'S. Adventually.

Tim walked into Ballistics and he didn't even have to say anything for her to know that he was there. Just the smell of his cologne was enough for her.

"What do you need Tim?"

"Uh actually i have something for you, i got all the trace i could off that other bullet so know you can compare it to the one Alexx dug out of our Vic, merrry christmas." said Tim with a smile

"Thank you, i'll run this after i finish these."

"Calliegh would you like to go out to dinner with me later, when we have time."

Calleigh's mouth dropped open.

"Well unless you don't wont to i mean it was just a suggestion, i mean to co-workers going out for dinner, isn't against any rule or anything."

"Tim!"

"I mean you always have the-"

"Tim"

" The option of saying no." said Tim finally

"Tim, do you realize you ramble when your nervous."

"I-I-I DON'T ram-ramble!" said Tim

"And you studder." said Calleigh with a smile

"Alright, i confess i ramble and i studder."

"But to answer your question i would love to have dinner with you, actually i was thinking about asking you myself but seeing as you beat me to it."

"Ok i'll see ya later then."said Tim

"Looks like it."

And with that he was gone

In the locker room, Tim was changing his shirt when Calleigh walks in.

"Oh god Calleigh you scared me." said Tim covering himslef up really fast

"Chill out Tim, i didn't see anything, and its not my fault our police departments to cheap to give us seperate locker rooms."

"So uh are you ready to go?" asked Tim

"Yeah i'm ready, lets go i'm starving."

They ate their dinner in conversation. But then came time to say goodbye.

_'Awww he's walking me to my door how cute is that, what a gentlmen' Calleigh thought _

_'God does she know how beautiful she is'? thought Tim_

"Well thank you for a perfect evening Calleigh i really had a wonderful time."

"Me too, and thank you for the flowers." Calleigh said as she smelt the roses

"Ok well i guess i will see you at work tomorrow." said Tim

"Whoa, hold up there partner your not getting rid of me that easily." she said grabbing him in by the collar and pulling him inside her apartment

TBC...


	2. When it happens

SPOILERS LOST SON

i've decided to take it a little further with this story the first chapter is previous to "Lost Son" and then this chapter is going to be before and after, but im gonna change it up a little bit. Hope you like.

Tim gaped at her for a minute.

"Yeah, ok" said Tim questionaly

"Well its not much but its home". said Calleigh

Tim looked around and saw that Calleigh was just how he suspected neat as a pen. He saw a black leather coach which suprised him, he suspected something flowery.

"Just let me go put this is in a vase and i'll be right back, you can sit on the coach if you like".

Tim nodded

Calleigh walked back in and sat next to Tim on the coach.

"So um.." said Tim

"Is this going to be weird"? asked Calleigh

"Not if we don't let it". said Tim with charm

Then before they new it they were kissing, and before they new it they were well lets just say they were doing other things. (LOL) They soon fell fast asleep. Not knowing that the next day would bring them great pain.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring

"Calleigh i know thats not your alarm clock because were on vacation now so i know you wouldnt do that to me right?" Tim teased

Calleigh grabbed her cell phone. It was Horatio

"Duquesne". said Calleigh briefly

"Calleigh this is Horatio, i know its your vacation and all but i need help". stated her boss

"What is it?"

"A boat crashed into a bridge and we need to investagate, patrol says there's one dead on the boat".

"Alright, i'll be right there".

Calleigh hung up the phone.

" That was Horatio wasnt it, does he honeslty forget that its our vacation, or does it just happen naturally". Tim asked as he buried his face into Calleigh's pillow

"There's a d.b. male, a boat crashed into the causeway bridge, Horatio needs us there to investigate".

"Of course he does, so the rumors are true he likes you more, i always thought he called me first." said Tim playfully just as his cell phone rang

"Speedle, uh huh, ok... alright i'll be right there, yeah you to H". Tim said with a laugh

"So shal we get to work then? asked Calleigh

"Alright, which one of you stole my crime light"? asked calleigh but she thought to herself ' _not that i need to ask i already know it was Tim'_

_"_Well stole is very negative i had borrowed it i- i replaced it i put it back".

"Well it would be nice if you charged it first i was at the scene and it flat lined"

"Sounds like shes made at you". stated Delko

"Calleigh i sincerely apologize"

"Apology accepted, give me yours".

"Go ahead its in my kit".

With a look and a twirl of her blonde hair she was gone.

"Thats ok i'l make it up to her later".

"You guys finally got together, its about time". said Delko with excitment

Calleigh was in the trace lab looking at the mud that Speed had gotten off of the shoe print from the boat when she heard it, something that would change her life forever. She heard Horatio's voice over the Police Scanner, an officer was shot.

"Oh god, no, no". Calleigh said throwing down her twisers

She left trying to find Eric on her way to the elevator but she couldnt and left without him besides she couldnt wait for him while the man she loved was posssibly dying.

"Speed, Speed, you hang in there".

"I can't feel anything".

"I KNOW i know i understand you just keep breathin". said Horatio

"Can't fight it- tell". but he couldnt finish it he couldnt breath any longer he was trying to say tell calleigh i love her, but the words just wouldnt come out. his chest was being crushed like an elephant was sitting on it.

He then started to cough. and everything was starting to fade away.

"You just keep breathin, ok partner. speed, SPEED". said Horatio trying so hard not to let the tears fall

Horatio bent down to fell for a heart beat, there was one but it was faint, then Horatio heard it, ambulance sirens, the sign of hope

"You just hang on a little longer partner, alright just a little longer, just a little longer".

The ambulance came in put him on a gernee. And carried him away. Horatio looked down and there was blood on his shirt, not much but it was still blood. He then got into his Hummer and followed the ambulance to the hospital not caring about statements, or the man that got away,just the life of his parnter, the partner who's life was hanging by a thread.

"Tripp! Were are they what happend". calleigh demanded

"Calleigh slow down".

"Who got shot Frank"! Calleigh demanded again

"Two men came out from the back and started shooting, Speedle got shot".

Calleigh's heart dropped

"Horatio called it in, ambulance came in time, i talked to Horatio he says speed's gonna be fine".

Calleigh looked into Tripps eyes, and he knew that she wasnt playing around.

"It doesnt look good".

"Oh god"! then calleigh jumped back into the hummer and took off

" Calleigh, calleigh, damn it".

"Horatio, how is he were is he". calleigh said out of breath

"He's in surgery, the bullet punctured an autery, calleigh it doesnt look good".

"No, hes gonna be ok though right i mean hes gonna be ok".

"Calleigh, i've never seen you like this before are you gonna be ok".?

"What hes my collegue, can't i be worried about him, that his blood isnt it"? she said looking at the blood on his shirt

"Calleigh".

"Isn't it:"?

When horatio was about to answer the doctor was walking down the hallway, and he didnt look good, he threw his bloody gloves on the floor and took off his mask. He took a deep breath and stopped besides Horatio.

"Is he ok, Doctor". asked Horatio like a scared little puppy

"We tried everything, lt. but the bullet tore apart a main autery very close to his heart, we werent able to reapair it, we lost him about 20 minutes into surgery, i'm very sorry, one of the nurses will bring out the bullet for your Csi for your investigation" said the doctor sadily

"Ok um... thank you doctor".

He nodded and then he left Calleigh and Horatio all alone

"Horatio". said Calleigh crying

"I know Calleigh i know" he said crying himself

Calleigh sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, tears streaming down her face.

Delko walked in

"H, how is he"?

Calleigh looked at Horatio and he back to her. Horatio looked at Delko with his puppy dog eyes and shook his head.

"oh god".

Delko also sat down next to Calleigh, he looked at her not knowing what to say, the pain on her face was enough to tear anyone apart.

TBC...


	3. Fallen

Chapter 3...

Alexx walked in all panicky.

"Horatio"? stated Alexx

"Yeah, comin".

"I wanna do the autopsy".

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alexx".

"well i don't need your permisson anyway i just wanted to tell you that i'm taking your 'partner', to the lab, in case you want to say goodbye". with that she was gone

Horatio stood there with his hands on his hips then looked back into the waiting room at his CSI'S. Minus one.

"Ok, Eric i need you to go watch out for that print Calleigh lifted off the car".

"You got it".

"Calleigh-

"Say no more i'll get his gun and yours from Tripp".

"I wanted you to see this before i gave it to stetler, he defiantley had to look at his gun". said Calleigh

" Lt. Caine's weapon expanded 6 rounds Tim Speedle's, Tim Speedle's malfunctioned, there are many reasons for a misfire arn't there"? asked Horatio

"Faulty mechansim, Low grade ammunition, poor gun matience".

"Designation of anyone of those would be speculation on our part wouldn't it"?

"We never specualte bottom line the gun malfuntined".

"And that closes the IAB investigation doesn't it"? asked Horatio

"Do you want me to help you with Tim's things"? as Calleigh asked that she thought about what had happend by his locker just 2 days before, the cute way he covered up his chest.

"No thank you, hey, come here".

"I shouldn't of done it".

"Done what" asked Horatio

"the night before Tim was killed we went out on a date, and i wish i would have never of done it because i miss him more then ever now and maybe if i didnt i'd feel different". calleigh stated crying

Horatio was getting ready to say something when Eric walked in.

"H, the funeral prossesion is about to start".

"Ok eric, come on Cal lets go"

1 MONTH LATER

"Hey Alexx, what have we got ouch".

"Calleigh what is it"? asked Alexx

"My stomach hurts, i dont know what's wrong with me".

"Delko you'll have to take her to the hospital, i got a body and Tuckers got a triple homicide i can't leave".

"Guys its not like my stomach's gonna explode or something i don't need to go to the hospital". as she said that she fell to the floor in pain

"Ms. Duquesne". said the doctor

"Yes".

TBC... You honestly don't think i'll leave you hangin did you? probably one more chapter maybe 2 i dont know havent decided yet!

hope you like! lol


	4. Saying Goodbye

Things Happpen

Fourth and Last Chapter

"I have some news to tell you, you may see it as bad or good". said the Doctor

"Doctor what is it"? asked Calleigh

"Ms. Duquesne your pregnant, about1 month".

Calleigh and Eric both looked up at the doctor like he was crazy

"Congradulations". said the doctor to Eric

"Oh um.. i'm not the father".

"Ms. Dquesne don't get offended by the question i'm about to ask but do you know who the father is"?

"Yeah, he um.. was killed in the line of duty about a month ago". Calleigh stated dumbfounded

"Well this explains it". said Eric in the hummer

"Explains what"? asked Calleigh

"Your mood swings, and the things you've been eating".

"Right". said Calleigh looking out the window

" Calleigh".

"What".

"Are yoy going to keep it"?

Calleigh looked at Eric like he had shot her.

"Of course i'm going to keep this baby Eric, how could you even ask that question".

"Well i, i just thought that you wouldn't want to because". Eric said getting cut off

"Because its Tim's, you think that just because he's not here to help me take care of it, i wouldn't want it. Well your wrong Delko, i'm keeping this baby because if i get rid of it it would be like getting rid of Tim all over again, and i can't do that, plus Tim would want me to keep it and you know that". said Calleigh in one breath

"So how are you"? asked Alexx

"I'm um i'm fine, just a little pregnant thats all".

"What". said Alexx dumbfounded

"Yeah i'm pregnant".

Delko saw this as the opratuninty to leave.

"Who's the father". asked Horatio

"It doesn't really matter anyways he wont be hear to take care of it".

"Well tell me who it is and i'll go knock some since into him". said Alexx

"You can't".

"Why not"? asked Alexx

"Because he's dead ok! The man of my child is Tim and he's dead, so he wont be able to take a part in raising it, or watch it take its first step or hear its first words or, or watch it graduate or anything ok". yelled Calleigh making Valera jump from her seat in the next room over

Horatio and Alexx looked at eachother.

"I'm sorry".

11 months later

Calleigh walked on the green grass walking around the tumbstones looking at the names, the dates, until she got the one she wanted.

_Timothy Speedle_

_Beloved Son and Brother_

_Gave four years as a Detective at the Miami- Dade Police Department_

_and gave 3 years at the Miami- Dade Crime Lab_

"Oh Tim". Calleigh sighed reaching into her pocket and pulled out a picture of a little girl with black curly hair and blue eyes and set it on Tim's grave

"That's your daughter, Maggie, god she looks just like you". Calleigh paused before she said the next part

"Happy birthday Timmy".

THE END


End file.
